Sous les Couvercles des Chaudrons
by EtoileAuSucre
Summary: Dray, aujourd'hui en 7ème année, a décidé de devenir médicomage et pour cela pousse son option Potions à son paroxysme... Mais les brumes fumantes s'échappant des chaudrons frémissants peuvent parfois avoir de drôles d'effets...


**-Edito-**

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

_**Disclaimer :** Pas de grande nouveauté, les persos ici présentés ne sont pas de moi (sauf quelques exceptions :p) mais de J.K. Rowling, ma nouvelle maman spirituelle prend ses désirs pour la réalité _

_**Auteur :** C-chan (ou Etoile Au Sucre .)_

_**Beta-Reader:** Super Ma-chan bien sur ! La seule quia le courage de corriger mes fautes en fait lol_

_**Musique d'ambiance :** Like a Virgin (Madonna)_

_**Avertissement & Rating :** Attention... Yaoi Powaaa ! je fais presque que du Yaoi de toute façon o Donc je pense que ça va commencer en PG tout soft mais j'ai bien l'intention de me lancer dans la laborieuse aventure du NC-17 cette fois-ci... niark niark niark perverse attitude. Ce sera mon 1er NC-17, j'espère que je vais m'en sortir... a un peu peur du résultat ;;;_

_**Genre :** Controversé... ou renversé :p_

_**Perso Principal :** Ben Dray... Et oui c'est une fic sur le Serpentard le plus connu et le plus michou tout plein /_

_**Précision :** Je ne tiens absolument pas compte dans mes fics du tome 6 ¤ a pas l'intention de le lire en plus, comme ça :p ¤ Ceci vaut pour toutes mes fics d'ailleurs ._

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Tout est parti sur un délire avec mon petit frère du net sur Poudlard, mon forum Rpg bizouille tous ceux qui connaissent. Trip qui au passage n'avait pas du tout de connotation Yaoi mais en ce soir du 16 mai 2005, mon cerveau dépravé a fait un étrange mixage pervers et voilà que j'ai eu l'idée de base pour une fic chaude :p... _

_Dray, aujourd'hui en 7ème année, a décidé de devenir médicomage et pour cela pousse son option "Potions" à son paroxysme... Mais les brumes fumantes s'échappant des chaudrons frémissants peuvent parfois avoir de drôles d'effets..._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

**-Chapitre I :Enfin chez soi-**

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Un soupir passa les lèvres diaphanes d'un jeune homme assis sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture alors que cette dernière s'arrêtait enfin. Ce dernier, un beau blond de 17 ans aux yeux d'acier, ne fit pas le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que la porte coté trottoir s'ouvre enfin, l'exposant à la lumière matinale de ce début Septembre. Sans un mot, l'héritier des Malfoy s'extirpa de la limousine noire de son père alors que le chauffeur, droit comme un i, lui tenait la porte sous le regard intrigué de quelques passants entrant dans la gare King's Cross... Tous les ans, c'était le même manège…

Alors que le chauffeur attendait que Draco se soit éloigné pour pouvoir refermer la portière derrière lui et s'occuper de ses bagages, ce dernier n'en tint pas compte comme toujours et huma l'air de Londres. Il était rare pour lui de se promener dans les quartiers Moldus de la ville et, bien que ce soit assez surprenant de sa part, il profitait au maximum de ces quelques moments de dépaysement. Il s'écarta finalement de la voiture pour s'engouffrer dans la gare, n'attendant même pas ce pauvre chauffeur qui tentait de se dépêtrer avec les nombreuses valises du jeune homme. Se fondant finalement dans la masse grouillante des Moldus, Draco se rendit sans embûche sur le quai 9 3/4 où déjà la locomotive d'un rouge flamboyant lâchait des gerbes de fumée alors que les élèves, de tout âge, et leurs parents se pressaient à ses cotés. Le jeune homme fut rapidement rejoint par son chauffeur qui avait enfin trouvé un chariot porte-bagages, puis par quelques camarades de classe et notamment son 'amie' Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard tout comme lui qui le collait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

- "Hey Draco mon chou, contente de te revoir ! Comme tu m'as manqué… Comment ont été tes vacances ?"demanda-t-elle en se pendant à son bras tout en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- "Salut Pansy…" répondit-il sur un ton traînant et un peu éteint comme à son habitude. "Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Et toi ?"

- "Super ! Je suis allée en vacances au bord de la mer dans le sud de la France. Mais je ne regrette pas que ce soit déjà la rentrée." rajouta-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil au jeune homme qui ne lui fit qu'un infime sourire en retour.

Draco se demandait parfois pourquoi il faisait semblant de l'écouter ou de s'intéresser aux dires de la jeune fille. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes quand on y pensait, et le seul fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard ne faisait pas tout, non ? Bon elle était, elle aussi, d'une grande et noble famille tout comme lui et puis il faisait semblant depuis trop longtemps, jouait aux hypocrites trop bien, pour arrêter aujourd'hui et s'en faire une ennemie. Dans moins d'un an, il ne la côtoierait plus…

Un dernier effort pensa-t-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait à sa suite pour trouver un compartiment agréable à bord du train.

Bien sur, une fois installé et le chauffeur reparti, ses deux acolytes attitrés trouvèrent leur compartiment et s'installèrent en face du 'couple' avant d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune fille auquel notre Serpentard ne se mêla pas vraiment, excepté les quelques "oui" ou "A bon" qui passaient parfois la barrière de ses lèvres closes quand il était pris à partie par Pansy. Bref, une ennuyante entrée en matière... Prétextant une envie d'aller aux toilettes un peu plus d'une demi-heure après le départ du train, Draco sortit seul de la cabine et fit quelques pas dans le couloir sans but précis, au hasard. Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec eux, leur compagnie l'insupportait de plus en plus et ces quelques temps, il se sentait las de tout, étrangement fatigué, même s'il aurait été hardi de s'en rendre compte vu le visage sans expression qu'il arborait.

S'accoudant finalement à l'une des vitres du wagon suivant, il regarda sans un mot le paysage défiler à l'extérieur à une vitesse folle, rendant les contours du décor légèrement flous comme une peinture impressionniste du siècle dernier. Laissant finalement un nouveau soupir rompre le silence qui l'avait enveloppé alors que son regard fixe se faisait plus lointain, une voix l'extirpa de ses rêveries intérieures alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout...

- "Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas M. Draco J'me-la-pète Malfoy sans ses gardes du corps attitrés ? Que fais-tu là la fouine, tu t'es perdu ?"

Sans même un regard, il sut que 'celui qui avait survécu' était venu à sa rencontre... il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Le Potter avait pris du caquet l'année dernière et lui cherchait presque autant de poux dans la tête que lui à présent, alors que jusqu'au milieu de la 6ème année il n'avait fait que répondre à ses 'agressions'. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de chercher des noises, même au balafré...

- "Faut croire M. J'ai-survécu-moi-le-saint Potter. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que je me suis perdu assez loin puisque je croise encore ta tronche de balafré." rétorqua le blond sur un ton égal de sa voix un peu traînante, sans pour autant faire preuve d'ironie comme à son habitude. "J'ai envie d'être seul si ça ne gène pas sa seigneurie..."

Jetant un regard furtif à Potter, il put percevoir une très légère surprise dans le regard de celui-ci qui semblait se demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver au Serpentard pour avoir une telle réaction. Car bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué publiquement, il savait très bien que sa sainteté Potter le connaissait assez bien pour voir l'étrangeté de son comportement là où d'autres auraient cru à sa légendaire mauvaise humeur.

- "Je crois que je vais rester et te tenir compagnie dans ce cas... Ca m'ennuierait de te faire plaisir..."répondit alors le brun avec un léger sourire indescriptible.

- "Si ça t'amuse..."laissa échapper Draco sur un ton détaché bien qu'il n'était pas aussi enchanté qu'il y paraissait... qu'il ne s'avise pas de vouloir lui parler le Saint Potter...

Va crever Potter ! Me fais pas chier...pesta-t-il intérieurement contre son meilleur ennemi sans rien laisser passer de ses sentiments sur son visage angélique.

Un silence dérangeant s'installa entre les deux garçons qui s'envoyaient des regards à tour de rôle. Sentant que le brun allait d'ici sous peu commencer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme au vu de son comportement et de sa curiosité légendaire, le Serpentard reprit le premier la parole, histoire d'orienter un peu la conversation... N'empêche, si on lui avait dit qu'il entamerait de son propre chef une conversation avec Sieur Potter en personne...

- "Et les tiens de gardes du corps, où sont-il ? C'est si rare de ne pas voir le trio pitoyable au grand complet... Weaslaid et Miss-je-sais-tout auraient-ils trépassé durant les vacances ?"demanda-t-il tout en prenant un faux ton rempli d'espoir d'une ironie folle, digne de lui en somme.

En seule réponse, le Serpentard reçut un haussement d'épaules voulant approximativement signifier 'Je sais pas et je m'en tape' du meilleur effet. Une réponse qui étonna un peu le blond à vrai dire, la voyant plus à son actif qu'à celui de saint Potter pour tout avouer... Quant avait-il appris à traiter ses amis comme un vrai Serpentard ? Peut-être que dans le fond, il déteignait sur lui...

A force de lui parler j'ai fini par commencer à l'éduquer... pensa-t-il ironiquement tout en se jetant son quota de fleurs au passage alors qu'un sourire amusé parfaitement involontaire se dessinait sur ses lèvres parfaitement proportionnées.

- "Eloigne-toi de Harry, Malfoy !"rugit finalement une voix courroucée derrière les deux garçons, alors que le dit Harry allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent afin de voir fondre sur eux un Ron rouge de colère suivi d'une 'Mione qui avait visiblement du mal à le suivre, lui et ses grandes enjambés. Sans doute les deux jeunes gens, intrigués et inquiets de la disparition de leur ami avaient tenté d'écumer tous les wagons à sa recherche. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait l'affrontement, il en récoltait tout de même les lauriers. Mais Dray ne s'en plaignit pas car pour une fois, le Weaslaid lui avait sans doute évité des questions auxquelles il ne souhaitait absolument pas répondre. Comme quoi, tout arrive quand on vit assez longtemps pour le voir...

- "Voila enfin le pauvre Weaslaid et sa sang-de-bourbe de petite amie, on dirait. J'aurais dû m'en douter..."murmura-t-il alors qu'un rictus sarcastique s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Harry laissa à son tour échapper un soupir. Comme Malfoy l'avait dit, il ne s'était apparemment pas perdu assez loin pour être si vite repéré. Semblant se raisonner mentalement comme tout bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il s'éloigna finalement du blond pour venir à la rencontre de ses amis alors que Ron semblait de plus en plus en colère contre le Serpentard. Il avait l'air d'avoir très mal pris la dernière remarque du garçon.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là exactement la crevure ?"s'emporta-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant.

- "Te fatigue pas pour la fouine, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu lui ferais trop d'honneur en t'abaissant à te salir en lui écrasant ton poing sur sa petite face d'arrogant présomptueux."affirma Harry en arrêtant d'un geste la progression du roux avant de lui prendre le bras pour partir dans la direction opposée, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que Mione les suivait tout en lançant un regard méprisant au blond qui les ignorait à nouveau en admirant le paysage.

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Dray avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas pu passer tout le trajet penché à sa fenêtre, seul et tranquille. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure il s'était fait rattraper à son tour par ses 'amis' et avait dû retourner dans son compartiment pour avoir la paix. Et heureusement que devant sa mine un peu renfrognée, les autres avaient compris qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix du moins pour la journée, sinon il en aurait découpé un avant le dîner du soir.

Tout se passa finalement dans un calme relatif : Pansy ayant décidée de se rendre dans le compartiment voisin pour voir ses amies de dortoirs, Crabbe et Goyle parlant entre eux de leurs nouveaux passe-temps et Dray somnolant à moitié dans son coin. Finalement le 'Poudlard express' entama sa dernière ligne droite et l'agitation du wagon tira lentement le blond de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il avait plongé. Il était temps d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier, à vrai dire. Une fois fait, il rassembla ses valises, toutes marquées du seau des Malfoy pour ne pas qu'on les confonde et qu'on les traite avec le plus grand soin, puis se décida à quitter le compartiment rapidement suivi de ses acolytes.

Sans un mot, le blond au regard de glace descendit du train au moment même où ce dernier ouvrait ses portes grinçantes, et s'aventura sur le quai. Toujours avec cette même classe légendaire, toujours avec son périmètre de sécurité offert par ses deux gorilles attitrés, il monta finalement dans une calèche qui le déposa quelques instants plus tard devant le parvis de l'école. Quel soulagement d'être enfin de nouveau à Poudlard ! Depuis qu'il avait 17ans, on ne parlait plus autour de lui que de son enrôlement actif au sein de l'élite des Mangemorts, alors qu'il s'y refusait... mais comment le dire à Père sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Heureusement que maintenant Severus serait là pour lui.

Entendant un soupir derrière lui suivi d'un murmure, Draco se retourna pour toiser ses compagnons de voyage de haut. Apparemment ils se posaient bien des questions sur le comportement du garçon mais en voyant son regard de glace se poser sur eux, ils semblèrent se tasser sur eux-même et prendre une pose effacée au possible, sans plus rien oser dire. Satisfait de lui, le Serpentard entra dans l'école et se dirigea dans la grande salle pour s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Bientôt l'heure du dîner...

Ce dernier se passa dans un calme relativement silencieux par rapport au reste des tables présentes. Draco était resté le plus silencieux de tous, provoquant une certaine retenue de ses camarades, accueillant les nouveaux membres de leur maison. Pas un de ces derniers n'osèrent d'ailleurs parler au blond, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Le repas fut comme d'habitude délicieux et tous en profitèrent, spécialement Crabbe et Goyle qui firent bel honneur aux desserts d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et la mine de Draco en attestait...

- "Où est le professeur Rogue ?"avait demandé Pancy à un garçon assis non loin d'elle après avoir suivi le regard du Serpentard en direction de la table des professeurs.

- "J'sais pas ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'est pas présent pour voir les nouvelles têtes de sa maison. Mais le vieux fou _(1)_ n'a rien dit, il doit pas être loin..." avait simplement répondu l'autre sur un ton loin d'être convaincant.

- "Peut-être qu'on va avoir un nouveau directeur de maison parce que Rogue s'est fait bouffer par le calamar géant... C'est Draco qui ne serait pas content !"lâcha finalement Blaise en étouffant un rire malgré le regard assassin du descendant de la longue lignée des Malfoy.

Les autres élèves, se demandant s'il fallait rire ou baisser les yeux, optèrent pour la solution du 'je n'ai rien entendu' caractéristique de la maison verte. Mais ce qu'il pouvait être con celui-là quand il s'y mettait quand même ! C'était malin, tiens, de raconter des inepties pareilles quand on savait ce que leur leader pensait du dit maître des potions. D'ailleurs, le blond apparemment furieux de cette insinuation se leva en jetant un regard dédaigneux à toute sa table, défiant ainsi quiconque de le suivre. Il aperçut quelques têtes intriguées se tourner vers lui quand il sortit de la grande salle, avant même que le directeur ne leur fasse son habituel discours de début d'année.

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Il devait le voir, maintenant, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle... Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie de répartition comme tous les ans ? Dray se posait toutes ces questions alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle, un air encore plus renfrogné sur le visage que d'habitude. Peut-être son bureau ? Non trop simple, ça ne lui ne ressemblait pas. Peut-être les cachots, dans ce cas... Il savait à quel point son professeur aimait cet endroit alors... Et puis, il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour le moment donc...

Le Serpentard se glissa alors sur le coté de l'escalier de marbre du grand hall et descendit les premières marches le menant aux cachots. Il passa ensuite sous la draperie de 'Ronan le Hardi', un passage secret que peu connaissaient, et se retrouva pratiquement en face du cachot n°3. Ce cachot-là n'abritait aucun cours, trop perdu dans le fond de son couloir qu'il était, et les cours de potions étant dispensés dans le numéro 5, ainsi peu de personnes savaient que le ténébreux professeur y avait installé un coin tranquille où il aimait s'isoler. Dray approcha la main de la porte mais, au moment même où il allait frapper, entendit un petit bruit étouffé dans l'endroit. Assez intrigué par ce dernier, le Serpentard décida de prêter l'oreille et, pour ce fait, s'appuya sur la porte qui s'entrebâilla sous son poids, sans bruit. Une odeur douce vint chatouiller le nez délicat du jeune homme, mélange de bougie et d'encens délicat, et une irrésistible curiosité s'empara du Serpentard. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer, quels étaient ces bruits et surtout pourquoi son professeur était retenu dans cette pièce qui sentait si bon...

Approchant un oeil de la fente d'ou filtrait une douce lumière chancelante, sans doute due au seul éclairage des bougies à l'intérieur, Dray vit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais effleurée... Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce, mais bien deux corps qui jouaient une pièce que bon nombre d'autres personnes avant eux avaient orchestrée... Deux corps mêlés dans une danse sensuelle faite de volupté et de soumission _(2)_, de tendres soupirs aussi... Dray voyait une facette de son professeur qui, bien que naturelle, soit pour lui plus que dérangeante... Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge mais, comme fasciné, Dray n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui... Un étrange sentiment vint naître au creux de son estomac, mélange de honte, d'envie, de gêne et de jalousie envers le partenaire de celui qui d'habitude n'avait d'yeux que pour lui...

Il ne reconnut pas le/la (?) partenaire de son cher professeur, trop loin et mal placé qu'il était, mais une chose était sure c'est qu'il/elle (?) semblait satisfaire le ténébreux maître des potions. A genoux, ce 'corps' avait pris en bouche la virilité de son partenaire, l'enfermant dans une caverne douce, chaude et humide alors que ce dernier appuyait légèrement sur l'arrière de sa tête, désirant sans doute qu'il l'englobe encore, aille plus loin, alors qu'il retenait un soupir d'exitation et de plaisir. Même dans cette position et dans cette intimité profonde, Severus semblait maître de la situation et imposer ses envies propres et ses désirs à cet autre qui, soumis, semblait obéir à ses ordres muets avec délectation. _(3)_

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, voyeur d'un acte qu'il n'avait pas prévu de surprendre, Merlin seul le sait mais dans un éclair de lucidité, Dray finit par se reculer vivement en refermant la porte sans se faire prendre. S'appuyant contre le mur face à cette dernière, il resta quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se remettre de ses émotions tout en gardant à l'esprit cette vision étrange... Si on le lui avait dit... Finalement, le jeune homme repartit à vive allure dans les couloirs, en direction du parc. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air avant de retourner dans sa salle commune pour dormir... peu importe le règlement...

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

**-Lexique-**

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

_(1) : C'est le charmant petit nom que Dray a donné à Dumbledore, rapidement repris par toute la maison qui ne l'appelle plus qu'ainsi. Ce qui est très drôle c'est qu'en son temps, Severus l'avait également nommé ainsi (comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent :p sont pas mes chouchous pour rien lol ) _

_(2) : héhéhé dominateur le Sieur Rogue dans le couple... on l'aurait parié_ _¤bave et inonde son clavier¤ _

_(3) : Si mes collègues de bureau lisent ça, s'en est fini de ma réputation... ¤lance des regards en biais au bureau voisin¤  
_

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

**-Petit mot de Fin-**

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

_Et voila le premier chapitre de bouclé ! J'en suis plutôt contente... oubliez pas de reviewer pour me donner vos impressions ! ¤adore les reviews¤_


End file.
